


Penalty Game

by RoyalPuppet



Category: Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalPuppet/pseuds/RoyalPuppet
Summary: A MewGulf short (18+)
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, mew/gulf
Kudos: 95





	Penalty Game

The live was over and Mew said his goodbyes to the crew, Gulf following closely behind, trying hard not to get separated in the chaos of people running around and equipment being packed up.  
Someone asked Gulf for a selfie and he called out to the elder.

"Phi, wait!"

He smiled for the camera lifting up his fingers to form a heart, then turned to follow Mew but the latter had already disappeared. With quick steps he left the set and made his way to the elevators. 

Was his Phi mad at him?  
Gulf reflected on the live, cringing at the memory of the embarrassing tasks they had to perform. He had made a few mistakes reading the script but didn't think that could be the reason, as the assistant waved it off, laughing at them.

A soft _ding_ announced the arrival of the elevator and two doors opened up to reveal an empty space that made Gulfs heart sink. They had never left a location separately if it wasn't absolutely necessary and Gulf had hoped Phi was just playing a prank on him.

Silently he made his way down to the garage where the van was waiting, wondering what in the hell he could have done to upset Mew. 

Sliding the heavy car door to the side, there he was, sitting in the back seat with a less than amused look on his face, staring out of the tinted window while resting his chin on his knuckles.

"Phi, you scared me! What's wrong na khub?" Gulf said, climbing into the car to take a seat next to Mew. He noticed P'Boss wasn't in the front and looked around in confusion. 

"I told him to get food," Mew said stiffly when he saw Gulf's searching face, knowing who he was looking for.

"P'Mew~, what's wrong khub?" Gulf said in his usual childish manner, trying to cheer up the other. 

"Nothing."  
Snappy, short. That did mean something was wrong with Mew. 

"P'Mew. P'Mew~" switching tactics by teasing him like he normally would, Gulf grinned and made to touch Mew's face but his hand was quickly slapped away.

Stunned into silence, Gulf rubbed his palm. "Just tell me what upset you, na" he said in a deeper, more annoyed tone of voice, which got Mew's attention. 

"You did," the older one simply stated while still looking out of the window, unblinking. 

A heavy sigh filled the car and Gulf forcefully took Mew's hand and placed it on his own cheek. "And how can I make it up to you if you don't tell me? You always get mad quickly, khrub. But you never explain."

This time Mew didn't pull away and finally looked at Gulf whose eyes reflected a mixture of sadness and expectation. Mew pursed his lips at the sight. That expression really made him want to bully his Nong. 

"And how do you plan on making it up to me?" Mew asked with a low voice, raising an eyebrow and pinching Gulf's cheek whose ears quickly turned red.

"A massage, khub."  
"No."  
"Sushi, khub?"  
"No."  
"I'll let you win all the penalty games this month!"

"Oh?" A mischievous grin snuck over Mew's lips.  
"That's a good one. I hate doing that embarrassing shit. How about we start by making up for tonight's penalty?" He looked at his Nong who was still innocently holding his hand. 

"You made me lose and wear that ugly lipstick to kiss you," Mew said rather icily. 

"Aow~! Really Phi? You can't be mad at me for that!" Gulf scowled and tried to protest but quickly gave in as he really didn't want to upset Mew more. 

From a bag lying on the floor, Mew pulled a small tube and took off the cap to reveal a dark shade of red lipstick. "Your penalty, Yai Nong."

Gulf hesitated and looked at Mew, who just pulled him closer and applied the colour on his pretty lips. "You wear it so much better," tracing his thumb on Gulf's heart shaped mouth he made him sit on his lap facing each other and unbuttoned his own shirt. 

"Let's see if you can make it to 20 kisses"

Gulf bit his lip looking at Mew's bare chest and bent down to place a gentle kiss on his collar bone. 

"One"  
Mew moved his hands to unbutton Gulfs shirt and traced over his shoulders, moving the fabric out of his way. Gulf trailed downwards. 

"Two"  
Mew slid his hand down the slim waist, pulling the other closer, so he could feel his ass pressing down on his groin while Gulf tried to move in the narrow space. 

The taller one pressed his lips over Mew's nipple and looked up at him with a glassy look over his eyes. Gulf was getting turned on, which became more apparent as Mew could feel him getting hard on top of him.

"Go on," he smiled and started playing with Gulf's nipples, twisting and squeezing them rather roughly.

Gulf twitched at the sensation and let out a surprised yelp. Trying to regain composure he bent down once again to place another kiss on Mew's chest. "Phi~" he breathed. "You're always cheating,"

Although he said it in protest, Gulf was smiling and leaned into the touches of the older one who was now concentrating on the right nipple, pinching and tugging on it hard.

It took all of Gulfs willpower not to throw his head back and scream. He moaned behind clenched teeth and unconsciously arched his back, rubbing himself against his partner. 

"Already giving up?" Mew said amused, enjoying the sight of his lover squirming on his lap just from having his nipples teased. 

"If you give up I have to punish you more" he said, licking his tongue over Gulf's nape who wrapped his arms around him in reply. "Whatever you want, Phi. Do whatever you want." 

Mew threw their shirts to the back of the van, quickly followed by the rest of Gulf's clothes. He then snatched up a tie and proceeded to wrap it around Gulf's hands and the safety handle above the door. For a second he admired the exposed body struggling in front of him, then trailed his finger along Gulf's cheek, down his chin and chest to the lower parts of his body. Gulf shuddered from the light sensation.

"How much of a punishment would it be to just touch you, hm~?" with a low voice Mew teased his Nong and picked up the lipstick from before. "Hold this," he said and briskly shoved the container in between Gulf's teeth. "And don't let it fall" he added, looking intensely at the helpless, bound boy straddling him. 

Gulf let out a whimper when Mew's hand wrapped around his erection and started moving up and down ever so slowly, spreading around the leaking pre-cum. Frustrated at the agonising speed with which Mew moved, Gulf started to rock his hips in an attempt to satisfy his desire but Mew firmly held his waist with his free hand. "So impatient. You want it that badly?"

Flushed and panting, drool running along his chin from biting down on the lipstick, Gulf nodded timidly and gave another muffled plea. Mew promptly shoved him off his lap, making his lover stand, clinging onto the ceiling handle for support. 

"You know, this would probably be a great lipstick ad," Mew said wryly, not in the least bothered by Gulf's state but rather enjoying the view, thoroughly taking in the visual of his lover. "I wish I could take a photo," he sighed.

Gulf was getting more and more aroused by having Mew look at him so closely. Drool was slowly trickling down his chin, and although his breath was hot, his saliva left a cold trail on his chest that sent shivers down his spine.

"Hee 'ew..." desperately trying to say the name of his lover whose touch he was craving so badly, Gulf looked at Mew and let out a pathetic voice that resonated within the older one who now unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his zipper.

Pulling Gulf closer by the waist, P'Mew let his hands wander to fondle the boy's firm backside. "Do you want me here?" he asked with a rugged voice, pressing a finger to Gulf's entrance. 

"Uhn!" Twitching at the unexpected touch, Gulf replied with a gasp, clenching his teeth which nearly broke the plastic container he was tightly biting down on.

Mew had a satisfied smile on his lips. "Such a good boy. And a good boy should ask for his treats first." He removed the lipstick from Gulfs mouth and tossed it thoughtlessly to the side. "Tell daddy what you want."

"Ah...f-finger" Gulf whispered barely audible.  
"What?" Mew asked coldly and moved his hand away.  
The heat rose into Gulf's face and tears formed in his eyes. He looked at his Phi with a pleading look. Shuffling his hands, trying to get out of the restraints he was tied up in so he could throw himself onto his lover's body, but they wouldn't loosen. 

Gulf relented. Lowering his gaze in embarrassment, he swallowed. "Daddy," he bit his lip in shame, feeling humiliated. "I want your fingers inside me."

Mew immediately offered his hand up to his Nong's mouth to lick. Gulf obediently followed the request and wrapped his tongue around Mew's fingers, thoroughly licking them, tasting residue of salty sweat.

"Good boy." Mew placed his hand back on Gulfs behind, slowly inserting his wet finger. Gulf gasped for air at the erotic sensation and let out a long moan, releasing all the pent up longing he had kept inside. "Phi~"

"Call me daddy," Mew ordered with a strict tone and forcefully thrust his finger deeper inside Gulf. "Ah! Daddy, please!"

"Please what," the older smirked triumphantly. "Please more. More, daddy" Gulf was panting, swaying his hips in motion with Mew's thrusting, who happily obliged and slipped another finger into his tight channel. 

Once a third was added Mew started to stretch Gulf who had turned into a hot, moaning mess by now. Desperately clinging onto the handle, mouth hanging open and eyes unfocused, he looked down at Mew, who licked his lips and couldn't hold back his own desire any longer. 

"As a reward for being such a good boy, you get to choose. Do you want to cum now or together?" It took Gulf a moment to gather himself before he could answer.

"Together..."

Mew pulled down his pants and boxers to reveal his hard erection. He quickly untied Gulfs hands and pulled him onto his lap where the younger one only too willingly positioned himself above him, his legs and arms shaking weakly. Grasping Gulf's neck with one hand and cupping his ass in the other, Mew pushed him down, letting out a joyful groan.

Eyes locked for an intense gaze as both thrust their hips forward to meld together over and over. Breaths hot, mixing in between their bodies, heating up the air, when finally they met in a passionate kiss. 

Neither let go of the other, lips tightly pressed together, their tongues clashing, barely leaving room to breathe. 

Mew's grip tightened around the delicate neck of his beloved, pulling as if trying to eliminate whatever space was left between them. 

He felt himself speeding up and Gulf's hands reached up to grasp his lover's broad shoulders, pushing him away in a desperate attempt to escape the overflowing stimulation. Breaking their kiss, Gulf drew sharp, irregular breaths of air. "P'Mew! No...more. Too much!" Holding on for dear life, his loud moans resounded in the van. 

Soaked in sweat, Mew persistently pressed down on Gulf's arched back and sped up one last time. With his last quick thrusts he released himself into his lover, who was at the same time brought over the edge by the relentless pounding. 

Gulf had no more strength left and collapsed onto his dear P'Mew, only to be hugged tightly and showered with kisses. A contented smile hushed over his tired face. 

"Good boy."


End file.
